


Floraphilia

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Face-Fucking, I am no expert on flower biology, M/M, Pet Names, Tentacle Sex, Vore (mentioned), disappointing my parents, gender neutral reader, reader can be read as male or female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's gotta be some way your satisfy plant fetish, right?





	Floraphilia

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who put this idea in my head: you know who you are and this is entirely your fault!

        You're not quite sure when you became a floraphile. It was somewhat recent that's all you knew. But the urge to fuck some sort of plant had grown (ha) enough for you to actually seek out something that could feed your desires.

        This is how you found yourself on Inkwell Isle I, in a certain garden where you've heard rumors about a sentient flower. Maybe it wanted to screw a human as much as you wanted to screw a plant?  You could only hope that it was up for experimenting at the very least.

        Several people knew who you were talking about when you asked about a “giant flower” and they so kindly pointed you in the right direction. You reached a gate fairly quickly. On it had a sign which read “property of Cagney. Keep out!” You climbed over the wooden fence with ease.

        Cagney the Carnation was a sight for sore eyes. He was everything you had dreamed about. He currently was facing away from you, crouched low to the ground to investigate something. You cleared your throat suddenly a bit nervous.

        “Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Cagney? Would you?” You said voice meek. The flower whipped around almost as if he were startled by a small human like you.

         “What are you doing in my garden?” He snarled. “Can't you read? The sign says keep out!” He was getting closer to you looming over you. He was easily twice your height. His vines began to whip angrily at his sides.

        “Well, you see Cagney, sir, I have…” you paused to think about how to put this into words. “I have a problem. And I think only you can help me.”  

        The vines stopped. “Oh? And what would that be? And what would you do for me if I were to help you?” The flower lowered himself so he was face to face with you. The scent of his petals washed over you like diving into a warm bath. Yet the sight of his sharp teeth sent shivers right through you as you thought about them sinking into your soft flesh.

        “Well, I think, uh, I think the work would maybe be it’s own reward?” You stammered. Cagney looked offended. He opened his mouth to tell you to get out or else, but you continued before he could say anything. “I want you to fuck me.” You said loudly.

        Cagney stopped in his tracks. “Excuse me?”

        “I said I want you to fuck me. Like, have sex with me.” Keeping your voice under control was getting harder. Being even in this flowers presence was making you rub your thighs together in anticipation.

        Cagney began to think, rubbing his chin with a large leaf. His eyes looked over you again. Then his vines shot out a wrapped themselves around your wrists. “It's a deal,” his voice turned gravelly, “But I hope you like it rough, doll.”

        Oh my god it's happening you thought as another vine emerged from the earth and started to slowly snake its way up your leg. The thorns were leaving long tears in you jeans and pressing into the flesh of your thighs. The fluttering in your stomach dropped downward as the vine rubbed against your sex to pull at the hem of your pants. You hardly even noticed the vines at your wrists tearing at your shirt at the same time exposing your chest to the cool evening air.

        “You’re already so wet,” Cagney growled “like you've been waiting for me.”

        “I have b- ah!” You cried out as a vine dipped past the waistline of your underwear. It rubbed past the heat of your arousal and sent sparks exploding behind your eyes.

        “Humans are odd” Cagney was getting closer to you. “They are such sensitive creatures. And they give just the most adorable reactions.” He reached out and tore the remains of your clothes from your body. “Now,” he sneered, “squirm for me.”

        You had no problem with that. The vine that teased at your entrance was coated in a slick sap. It prodded it's way into you. But it wasn't enough.

        “Ca-Cagney,” you moaned. “More.” Everything stilled around you except for the tightening of your bonds around your legs.

        “I don't think you're the one who's in position to be making demands, now are you?” He was so close to you now. You could see the strands of saliva in his mouth. “You're going to have to beg for it if you want more, little bloom.”

        You rubbed your thighs together, whimpering, anything to make him fuck you harder. “Cagney,” you whimpered, “please I need you to fill me up. I need to be full please I beg of you! Fuck me like the filthy slut I am!” The end of your cry sent the vine in your sex pumping again.

         Cagney laughed. “Good you don't need me to tell you that. I'm glad you know already.”

        He was close to you again. The vine pulled out of you with a soft pop and the vines retraining your arms slackened. You whined at him. Hadn't you been good? You'd begged for him hadn't you? But he was lifting you. Lifting you so you straddled his upturned face. There was no question about what you were to do, but his command prompted you anyway.

        “Ride.”

        You positioned your entrance over his stamen and slowly sank down onto it. (You had thought it was his nose but-) You groaned. It was stretching you out far more than his vine had before. You bucked your hips forwards and earned a moan from yourself and Cagney. Leaning forwards and bracing yourself almost on his sharp teeth. His hands grabbed your shoulders the thorns dragging across your chest as he moved you. You slid yourself up and down on Cagney's stamen the friction driving you mad. And as if you already couldn't take any more you felt someone wet and slick drag itself across your sex. His tongue, covered in sap, caressed you.

        “Ca-haaagne-!” You screamed as your orgasm ripped through you. Underneath you Cagney also gave a shuddering yell as he climaxed. You were slightly glad that you felt no liquid burst inside you. (Who knows what it would have been?)

        A few moments passed filled with nothing but the both of you panting. Cagney's hands slipped under your arms and lifted you from his face where you slid off with a sucking sound. As he set you on the ground you noticed, much to your delight, that you had left the remains of your orgasm on the flower's face. But he wasn't the only one affected. A layer of pollen coated your legs hands and ass.

        “Wow,” you whispered. You weren't sure what else to say. Maybe "thanks" but that sounded like a dick move. “That was … amazing.”

        Cagney scoffed. “Of course it was.” Then his smile turned devilish. “Now then about my payment.”

        You felt your face pale and you stopped trying to dust the pollen off of yourself to look Cagney in the eyes. “Um, payment? Was that- did you not enjoy that?”

        Cagney barked out a laugh. “Of course I did! My payment is for you to come back tomorrow. And we are going to go this again.” He sneered. “We'll see where it goes from there, doll.”

        You grinned. This had turned out much better than you had ever thought it could.


End file.
